


And The Flower Wilts

by TheOceanFlows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, Emotionless Chara who has complicated emotions inside, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, P rotect the sinnamon roll, Reader Is Chara, Trust Issues, chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanFlows/pseuds/TheOceanFlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still remember. You do and you don't care.  Even at a time like this. You're numb to whatever moment happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Flower Wilts

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha.. Heyo, everyone! This is my first work, so if any mistakes are shown, I'll try my best on fixing it! Enjoy the work. It's short so please bear with it!

You can't help yourself. You mean it, you can't. It's really stupid, but you don't give any care of it. Since this isn't the first time you did it.

You had the thoughts of them. The nonsense they gave, the blame and actions they placed on you. It's like there are more scars than what it appears to be. You really wished that the visible color isn't visible at all, so no one can help or worry about you. Then again, your adoptive brother usually notices this and does the best he can.

It isn't your concern, nor should it be his.

Just like how the surface always tells you. You recall about it, and every time you did, you just feel.. Numb about it.

_"You're an attentive joke."_

_"Such a poorly, unavailing child.."_

_"Will **this** be pasted into your mind?"_

At first, you usually start panicking, crying, or screaming about this at the surface but when the 'lectures' kept going. You just decided to take it all in. It doesn't matter to you anymore, you hide these..

These..

You forgotten, you forgot what's it called. You're unsure on how to feel about this. Should you ask? Should you stay quiet about this? Or should you just.. Accept you're no longer who you were? The overrunning questions danced like leaves falling.

Rather than that, you still recall what they usually say to you. You knew that they always lie to you about their 'love' and 'care.' Because how is it shown through to their choice of blurted thoughts and sudden acts? It's a lie to you.

Even those you thought you can find comfort from acted hostile to you. They weren't manipulated, they made the decision. And you really didn't do anything about it.

They even put blames on you and act like victims in front of people, who were already against you. You.

The demon that shouldn't been born.

The soulless entity whose name shall never be remembered.

And did you said anything to them? Of course not. You couldn't display anything in front of them, because it was a normal life of yours.

You couldn't talk to anyone unless they talked to you first but when you came here, it took a while to open up to them. Your adoptive mother and father, Toriel and Asgore, earned a small amount of trust from you but that didn't mean you found them as terrible people. Of course not. Yet again, it's hard to talk to them but when they have a chat with you, you always feel comfortable around them.

The person you fully trusted was--

"Chara, I got the crayons you asked for--"

You looked over to see who the familiarity was. It's Asriel. He's looking at you with worry, you assumed he didn't get over the fact you have this habit still.

"C- Chara..?" Your hands were swelling that it untangles the metal that was held. "Are you alright..?" He asked like this is the first time you did it in front of him. Your voice is monotonous, it's always been that way, "I'm alright."

He had the look of not believing you, but dismisses it by helping you up. "Let's get new bandages for you.." You didn't protest against the idea, and you only followed him when getting dragged back home.

You look behind, like if you missed something. You aren't surprised, you feel numb about everything. The thoughts run, the sun fades, the habit happened again.

And the flower wilts.

**Author's Note:**

> :'^)


End file.
